fifthworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Saint René Descartes University
Saint René Descartes University (StRDU) is more than a university, more than an institution. StRDU is also a community of scholars. Saint René Descartes University (StRDU) is an accredited seminary college of the Cesidian Church, and an accredited institution and recognised societal nation according to Paradiplomatic Affairs (PDA). The Chancellor of StRDU has also acknowledged the Charter of CCLP Worldwide — a widely recognised global consensus statement on ethics and values for a sustainable future, formally endorsed by over 2,000 organisations and individuals around the world — and is committed to the active promotion and realisation of its goals. Moreover, StRDU has also been granted permanent status as a consultative organisation accredited to the Organization of Emerging African States (OEAS), an IGO. Besides the seminary college, Saint René Descartes University also has a law school, the Centre for Cesidian Law, and a health school, the Salubriology School. Saint René Descartes University is a fully micronational or alternative university. It is an accredited seminary college of the Cesidian Church, which in turn is an authentic and legally-chartered micronational church, but it is also named after French philosopher, mathematician, scientist, and writer René Descartes, who also happens to be an authentic micronational saint, as he was consecrated by an authentic micronational church. Saint René Descartes University has held courses in the past in Italian, and in Florence, Italy through a partnership with the "Scuola Montedoglio" (Centro Studi Filosofici della Scuola Neoesistenzialista di Montedoglio of Saint René Descartes University), and its special terminal degree, the Scholar's Degree (SD), has been accepted by an African university on par with a Legum Doctor or LLD, and even the Norwegian Nobel Committee (Den norske Nobelkomité) welcomed the unique degree, and honoured its bearer, just as it would welcome a prestigious Doctor of Philosophy (PhD). Some research being conducted by Saint René Descartes University is second to no one. An article entitled "Early Native American city became experiment in multiculturalism" by the Chancellor of Saint René Descartes University, as well as the University itself, was cited by the Illinois State Archaeological Survey (ISAS) — part of the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign system — within its "Articles on the Multiculturalism of Cahokia" section. History On 28 November 2007, the Cesidian Church beatified René Descartes, and issued a "Saint René Descartes Declaration" urging support for his canonisation. In response, several persons from various walks of life and different denominations, even an atheist, have signed the petition in favour of Descartes' canonisation, and together with the bishop of the Cesidian Church, two bishops and one archbishop have expressed their favour for Descartes' sainthood. Saint René Descartes was consecrated the First Saint of the Cesidian Church on 13 December 2007. Saint René Descartes University is the university and seminary school the Cesidian Church has started in honour of its First Saint, and in order to continue his method and wisdom. It was founded even prior to the beatification or consecration of René Descartes, on 24 November 2007. References *Descartes becomes Cesidian Church's first saint, openPR.com, 14 December 2007 *Descartes becomes Cesidian Church's first saint, by "Sotto Voce", Clerical Whispers, 15 December 2007 *World first officially-registered salubriology student, MPR News, 19 February 2009 External links *Saint René Descartes University *Centre for Cesidian Law *Salubriology School *Cesidian Church *Saint René Descartes University References Category:Universities Category:Organisations Category:Cesidian Church